SPR de retour
by Yumiko-Sakuran1
Summary: 3 ans on passer depuis que Naru est retourner en Angleterre. Son retour boulversera de nouveau la vie de Mai. Les dé sont lancer et de nouvelle enquête apparaise! Venez découvrire les nouvelle enquête de la SPR! Vous ne serez pas dessus! (Note: Je suis désoler pour les faute d'orthographe) En pause. Desoler mais j'ai décrocher de Ghost Hunt. Je continurais plus tard.
1. Enquête 1 Prologue

Ceci est ma première fanfiction... Donc si je suis un peu nul dite moi se qui est à revoir et à améliorer... Sinon pour vous mettre dans le bain, cette fiction se situe après que Naru parte en Angleterre pour entérer Gene... Mai va beaucoup changer... Physiquement et un peu mentalement! XD

Les couples? Du **Mai x Naru **évidement! XD Du **Bou-san x Ayako **aussi... Bah quoi? Ils vont bien ensemble X3

Le genre? Un soupçon de gore... Surement... 1 kilo de mystère, 1 litre de fantastique et une pincer de Romance pour la douceur! X3 /BUS/

Sérieux? Bien sur! Je respect du mieux que je peut les caractère! (dite moi quand sa part en cacahuète hein? X3)

Bon bah assez de Bla,bla et place à la première enquête! (ouai il y a plein d'enquête pour faire durée XP /Tour effel/ aie... T.T) Je suis désoler pour les faute sa veut pas corriger le reste... T.T...

* * *

**~Le cerisier Maudit~**

Prologue:

3 ans... 3 ans qu'il était partie... Elle a pleurer pendant une semaine puis fit du mieux quelle pouvait pour tourner la page. Taniyama Mai... Elle avait désormais 20 ans. Elle avait laisser c'est cheveux couleur chocolat pousser jusqu'au milieu du dos et c'est grand yeux chocolat refléter de la douceur et de la mélancolie... Mai avait fini c'est étude et est maintenant une disciple d'une prêtresse de tokyo. Elle se retrouve quelle que fois avec Bou-san pour des petite soirée entre amis... Elle regarder qu'elle que fois masako à la télé... L'équipe a voler en éclat quand il est partie... Sans rien dire avec Lin... Cette homme qu'elle aimer et détester...

_ Naru... Murmura t-elle pensive...

Naruki Kazuya ou plutôt Oliver Davis... Quand elle lui a avouer ses sentiment, il c'est contenter de dire qu'elle aimé Gene et non lui... Et au lieu de répondre... Elle à pleurer... Elle n'est qu'une idiote... Se qu'elle pouvait être naïve à l'époque... Quand elle est partie le chercher pour lui répondre il était déjà partie... Elle à beaucoup pleurer... Mais tout ceci est fini...

La jeune fille ressera ses main blanche sur le balais quelle tenait dans ses mains. Elle nettoyait le temple et fut prise d'une vague de nostalgie... Pourquoi? Surement parce qu'elle s'est rendu compts du temps.

_ Mai-san tout va bien?

La voix de la prêtresse qui l'avait prise pour disciple retentit. Elle avait une mine inquiète...

_ Ce n'est rien Kikyo-sama... Juste un mauvais souvenir...

_ D'accord mais si quelque chose te tracasse viens m'en parler...

La prêtresse du nom de Kikyo repartit à sa prière une fois que Mai fit signe d'approbation. La jeune femme avait de magnifiques cheveux noir encre arrivent au bas du dos qui s'accorder parfaitement à son teint de porcelaine et ces yeux gris.

_ Aller Mai! tu n'as pas à te morfondre sur d'ancien souvenir! Maintenant au boulot! Se dit-elle à elle-même avant de continuer son nettoyage.

* * *

Voilà! S'il vous plaît laisser des review! T.T. ayez pitié d'une petite âme comme la mienne...

Merci!


	2. Enquête 1 Chapitre 1

Voila le premier chapitre! Je suis désoler pour le temps que j'ai mis mais les profs aime nous voir crouler sous les devoirs... Vous me comprenez! J'écris toujours (ou presque) un chapitre d'un coup sinon je perd le file de l'histoire... Je parle, je parle mais je suis sur que 90% on zaper mon discours pour aller lire se chapitre... (Que j'espère long... Ou pas!) Je répond au reviews et je vous laisse avec le chapitre!

Chibi Konken: Je te remercie pour ton soutient! N'hésite pas à me dire les faute sur l'histoire car je n'ai vue que l'anime et la fin en fiction... Encore merci pour les information et ton soutient! Sa-yo-na-ra~3

Kitt-chan : Je te remercie pour ton soutient! Je vais essayer de poster des chapitre régulièrement! Et moi je sens que je vais me marrer à écrire leur retrouvailles! Surtout la tête de notre chère héroïne! N'oublie pas d'essayer de tout imaginer en anime dans ta tête! C'est plus drôle! Je te remercie encore! Bye~

Place au chapitre mes p'tit n'ami(e)s

! Bye mes petits choux~

Yumi! 3

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux café nettoyer la salle de prière avec entrain et... Frayeur? Cette jeune fille s'appelle Taniyama Mai. Elle était la disciple de la grande Miko Kikyo Higurashi. Cette dernière est d'une naturelle calme et impassible mais peut devenir particulièrement effrayante comme "un démon tout droit venue des enfers" comme le dit si bien Mai. La miko était justement dans cette état quand La brune a fait tomber un vase... Voila pourquoi elle nettoie de fond en comble la pièce pour purjet sa peine...

_ Même Naru en colère ne fait pas aussi peur! Murmura t'elle entre ses dents.

Elle s'arrêta. Pourquoi pensa t'elle à lui maintenant, pourquoi cette irevoquable envie qu'il soit à ses coté maintenant ? Mai se gifla mentalement, la fatigue devais l'atteindre pour qu'elle pense à cet idiot. En même temps elle ne dort plus vraiment en se moment avec toute ces ronde de nuit... Une fois quelle eu enfin terminer son ménage, elle alla dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur son futon. Elle avait emménager dans le temple à cause du loyer trop élever de son appartement et les propriétaire l'on virer... heureusement qu'elle avait kikyo-sama pour l'héberger sinon elle serait à la rue... Mai réfléchissez. Oui, elle repenser à sa situation, à son avenir mais surtout à son passé... Et _il _en faisait partie... Elle est sur qu'il serait surpris si il la voyait, elle a tellement changer . Ses pouvoir son aussi développer, elle peut exorciser des esprit seul sans problème maintenant! Une vrai miko! Pourtant... Si elle la oublier, chasser de son coeur... Alors pourquoi... Ses larmes ne cesse t'elle pas? Mai se retourna son oreiller dans les bras pour pleurer sans savoir qu'une kikyo inquiets l'observer. Le lendemain Kikyo l'avait charger de faire un tours dehors pour quelle prene l'aire... Pour Mai elle l'a plus mise à la porte en prétextent quelle devait faire des course pour quelle se re familiarise avec le monde extérieur... Sa fait 3 mois quelle n'est pas sortie et sa fait drôle... Taniyama Mai marchait donc dans la ville habiller d'un kimono de miko et les cheveux détacher...

PDV Mai:

Rah! Pourquoi elle veut à tout pris que je sorte? J'ai rien à faire dehors moi... Elle aurait pus au moins me laisser mettre quelle que chose de plus correct pour aller en ville! Tout le monde me regarde! Non, je ne doit pas perdre mon sang froid... Je marchais comme sa tout en me remémorent tout se qui c'était passer pendant ces 3 ans... Pas grand chose... Je ne fais plus de rêve... Mais je m'améliore de jours en jours dans se qui est de mes pouvoir. Tout sa quand même grâce à kikyo-sama! Elle est célèbre pour ne prendre jamais de disciple... Alors pourquoi ma t'elle prise? Sa reste un mystère pour moi...

PDV Kikyo:

j'espère que cette promenade lui fera le plus grand bien... Je me rappelle quand je l'ai prise comme disciple i ans, comme si c'était hier!

Flash-back:

La miko était en train de vider un pot de sel sur le palier de la porte pour le purifier... Un vendeur à encore essayer de lui vendre un appareil à raquelette! Une fois la purification fini elle était en direction pour la cuisine. Elle remarqua qu'il pleuvait des corde dehors. Un temps à ne pas sortir! Elle entendit des coups à la porte. Encore un vendeur... Elle alla a la porte d'un pas furieux et l'ouvrit à la voler.

_ NON JE NE VEUT PAS DE VOS AP... Cria t'elle plus que furieuse pour s'arrêter voyant une jeune fille tremper jusqu'au os assise par terre essouffler.

Elle se tenait au mur à coter d'elle pour ne pas tomber dans les pomme. Elle avait des cheveux café et des yeux chocolat.

_ S'il vous plaît... Je veut devenir votre disciple! Je ne veut pas être une bonne à rien!

Elle avait dit sa avec beaucoup de détresse et elle ne pus refuser. En cette jeune fille elle c'était reconnue... Alors depuis se jours, elle était sa disciple.

Fin du Flash-back et PDV Mai:

Sa va maintenant faire 3 heurs que je marche dehors... Les course son faite et je dois rentrer que dans 2 heurs...

PDV extérieur:

Cette rue elle la connaissait que trop bien... Autrefois elle y aller toujours... C'était la où il y avait la SPR... Elle marchait plus vite la tête baisser. Elle courait presque. Alors quelle relever la tête elle se prit dans quelle qu'un. Elle se retira vivement.

_ Je... Je suis désoler! Je n'ai pas fait attention et... bredouilla t-elle maladroitement puis s'arrêta quand elle vit sa "victime".

d'abord c'était un garçon qui en plus était très beau. Il avait la peau pale, des yeux d'un bleu profond comme si il allait vous engloutire, des cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres elle même long jusqu'au épaule... De plus il faisait une tête de plus que Mai. Il était impassible... Les crainte de Mai était réel... Cette homme, devant elle, était belle et bien...

_ Naru... Souffla t'elle.

Il était devant elle, les bras croiser sur son torse à la détailler... Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir... Un mélange de joie, de colère et de tristesse s'empara d'elle... Elle se mit à trembler, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte... Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha voyant que c'était Bou-san.

_ Moshi moshi... Fit elle choquer

_ Jou-chan! Naru est là! Il est au japon!

_ Je sais... Il est devant moi... Fit elle vraiment choquer.

_ Ne bouge pas! Je te voie de loin! Et surtout, NE T'EVANOUIE PAS! Bip... Bip...

Il avait raccrocher. Comme avait dit le moine, elle était vraiment faible, prête à s'évanouir... Naru vit son état s'approcha d'un pas puis couru la rattraper, vit quelle c'était évanouie...

Quel que heurs plus tard:

Mai ouvrit les paupière. Un rêve? Non... Sinon pourquoi elle aurait Bou-san le visage inquiet pencher sur elle ? Elle se releva rapidement mais retomba vite allonger la tête qui tourne. Elle se releva donc plus doucement et constata que se n'était pas un rêve... Elle était dans l'ancien bureau de la SPR où Lin et Naru ranger leurs affaires. Naru remarqua Mai et alla vers elle.

_ Mai... Dit-il impassible.

Au son de sa voix la jeune fille se leva. Elle avait ses yeux plonger dans les siens faisant un effort pour ne pas s'y perdre.

_ Qui a t-il Oliver? Dit-elle avec le même ton qu'il employer.

Il était surpris de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi même si il ne le montrer pas. Bou-san mit une mains un peu tremblante sur son épaule.

_ Je suis désoler Mai mais j'ai était obliger de tout lui dire... Fit-il avec un ton un peu peureux qui étonna Naru.

Mai, quand elle entendit sa elle se mit en colère... On pouvait voir une aura démoniaque émaner d'elle... Mais Naru la coupa en claquent dans ses mains.

_ Désoler de vous coupez mais je doit vous dire quelle que chose de plus urgent...

Avec ces paroles il attira l'attention des deux personne... Au plus grand bonheur de Bou-san...

_ Je veut que vous intégrez de nouveau la SPR.

* * *

Voila! Fini! Maintenant si vous me laissez pas de Reviews je fait Mai danser la macarena toute nue sur le bureau de Naru! Personne ne veut sa? Alors... Je vous en pris laisser moi des Reviews! Bye~

Yumi 3


End file.
